


Dead Girl Walking

by dogthehellhound



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: All the relationships are past, Heathers AU, Song fic, duels
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-20
Updated: 2016-10-20
Packaged: 2018-08-23 15:11:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8332351
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dogthehellhound/pseuds/dogthehellhound
Summary: Okay, so this is based off the song Dead Girl Walking from Heathers. But instead of sex in the song its murder. Maria goes and gets revenge on James. This takes place after Hamilton gives the Reynolds pamphlet to whoever publishes it and they are still waiting for it to be printed.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [flibbertygigget](https://archiveofourown.org/users/flibbertygigget/gifts).



> This is my first fic ever. Advice is welcome. The lyrics are here http://www.themusicallyrics.com/h/313-heathers-the-musical/2930-dead-girl-walking-lyrics.html

The devil king of the banks has decreed it.  
He says Monday 7 am we will be defeated.  
They’ll hunt us down in the halls  
We’ll have to listen to their calls.  
30 hours to live how shall I spend them?  
I don’t have to stay and cry  
I could say goodbye  
But I don’t have the means  
But wait here's an idea that appeals to me  
Spend those 30 hours avenging me  
I want it done  
I’m a dead girl walking!  
I’m in your yard  
I’m a dead girl walking!  
Before he punches out my clock  
I’ll break the window lock  
Got no time to knock

“Maria, what are you doing here?”

Shh  
Sorry but I really had to wake you  
But I must unmake your mistake  
Because Hamilton says I got to go  
You’re the last ordeal before I go  
Shut your mouth and  
Face this dead girl walking  
Let’s go you know the drill  
Tomorrow at dawn  
It's because you’re horrible  
You say you're clever as fuck  
The world is unfair  
Let's take this out there  
I was helpless  
Let’s make this hellish

“You’re on”

Yeah! Here we are  
Face this dead girl walking  
Let’s end this right now  
Face this dead girl walking  
No sleep for you tonight  
Better write your will  
Get your ass in gear  
Time for you to disappear  
Slap me pull my hair  
Hit me there and there and there  
I dare you  
1 2 34 5 6  
Thought you loved this dead girl walking  
Whoa Whoa Hey Wait  
Loved this dead girl walking  
7 8 9  
BAM

“Ow”

Yeah!!


End file.
